Every Secret Soon Gets Discovered
by FalconWings14
Summary: Only read this if you are willing to put up with 5 chapters of mary sue drivvle. My first fanfic and very bad. Well written, but bad.
1. Another 'Big Bad'

"So, your parents have no idea you're a vampire?" Buffy checked.

Indi nodded and ignored the surprise in her friend's voice.

"But surely they know you're a witch?" Buffy pressed, only to have Indi shake her head. "Do they even know you have visions?"

"No." Indi sighed. "They are safely in the dark about any supernatural or living dead qualities that I have. Though, when I wasn't able to wear my crucifix anymore I raised a few eyebrows."

"But, how can they not know?" Willow asked as she returned with Xander and joined the conversation. "I mean, I've seen you're room. It's got pentagrams and candles all over the place! What if your mom went in there while you were at school and put two and two together?"

Indi smiled. "Well for that, I have a cunning plan. I thought about the way I can't go into a house unless invited, and I flipped the idea around a bit, then I came up with this spell that stops anyone going in my room without being invited."

"And that works without raising any suspicion?" Xander laughed.

"Yes, It does." Willow beamed. "I remember now, the other day when I came round your house to work on that English project and my feet froze when I got to your doorway. Then you invited me in and I could move again. Only now did I realise there was anything strange about that."

"See, it works." Indi spat through a mouthful of sloppy joe. She smiled as she thought of how hard she'd worked on that spell. Then a thought occurred to her, "Anyway, why are you so surprised that I haven't told my parents? Your mom doesn't know that you're the Slayer, and she doesn't have any strong Christian beliefs against your existence!"

"True." Buffy sighed. These people did a lot of sighing. "But then, all signs of my dark and anti-social nightlife life are safely locked away in my weapons trunk."

"Yeah, it's easier for Buffy to keep her double-life a secret." Xander said.

"Anyway," said Indi, "I guess we choose to keep our parents in the dark because we're afraid of their reactions."

"Yeah, but even if we told them they'd tell us to wash our mouths out with soap and stop watching late-night TV." Buffy laughed bitterly. "Truth is, we're just kids forced to fight an evil that most people think is fairytales."

"Except Xander and Willow choose to fight." Indi added. "You and me are bound by destiny."

"You and I, Indi." A weary voice corrected her. She turned around to see Giles, the school librarian and Buffy's Watcher, standing behind her. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his tweed jacket and his eyes expressed more concern than usual.

"Hey Giles. What's wrong?" Buffy greeted him.

"Oh, I don't know. That's the problem. The Watcher's Council called me and told me to be on high alert, but wouldn't tell me anything else." he sighed. His noble British accent was thick with worry. "I've exhausted all of my resources and can come up with nothing. There are no prophecies whatsoever for this moment in time and no one on the Council will tell me what to be alert for." His gaze fixed hopefully on Indi.

"I haven't had any visions lately." she said apologetically. "In fact, my reservoir of visions has all but dried up these past few months."

"I guess we'll have to do what the Council says and be on high alert." Willow suggested.

"Yes." Giles sighed. Indi was becoming depressed from the we're-all-doomed look on his face, and she wanted to help.

"Maybe...maybe I can do this spell that shows me all the visions I've ever had." she offered. "Maybe I saw something ages back that I've forgotten about."

"It's a possibility Indi, but it sounds very strenuous, and most definitely very painful. I wouldn't want you to put yourself through that on a whim. It could be very risky." Giles told her.

"It's no more risky than Buffy patrolling graveyards at night." Indi retorted.

"All right. If you think it might help, then go ahead, but be careful. Well, I'll see you all later, I've got to get back to the library." Giles waved his goodbyes and left the Scoobies to their lunch.

**Update30/4/05: Yuck yuck yuck yuck yuck! I'm just here to reply to a review, and I cannot stop cringing. I hate this story now. And I hate Indi. Yuck! **

**Saggit: Yes, I know. It's shameful. I could lie and defend the whole seer thing by saying how I thought it was strange that Angel was given Doyle, but Buffy didn't get a seer, but I won't, because I'm a terrible liar. I'm sorry to have bored you, and I'm trying to write less stories with mary sues in them, because i realise how boring for the reader it is. To be honest, this story was just something to keep me sane at school. Pure escapism for me, and i should never have inflicted it upon the public. Sorry.**


	2. One Spell Too Far

I kind of didn't manage to do an introduction or anything on the first chapter as I suck with computers, but I've managed to put one on this one, so on with the explaining. Indi is the bi-product of me watching Buffy after Buffy episode and wishing I was there. She is who I would love to be in Buffyworld, only tortured and twisted and stuff. Yeah, I'm cruel to my characters.

Review Replies: _Sullen Lily - _Thank you for saying it's well written. I don't know how she kept her visions. Maybe the visions were tied into her soul, which she kept. I don't know. I've done my best to make everything work, but I guess I failed. By the way, what's a Mary Sue?

xoxoxoxox

"I'm surprised you asked me to help you." Xander said as he balanced several candles in his hands. "I mean, why not Willow, or Buffy?"

"Because Buffy's patrolling tonight and my mom doesn't really like Willow." Indi answered.

"She doesn't like Willow?"

"Yeah."

"Why? She's the model student, and she wouldn't say boo to a goose!"

"Xander, did you notice all the crucifixes and Virgin Mary statues that are in this house?"

"Yeah, that's gotta be a bit annoying what with you being a vampire and all."

"It's not that bad. Anyway, my mom is a _really_ devout Christian, and Willow's parents are Jewish."

"Oh. I get it now. So I was the only one free tonight, huh?"

"Yes, but I do not doubt your abilities for a second."

Indi and Xander were in Indi's bedroom, getting ready for the every-vision-I-ever-had spell, as Indi liked to call it. She had drawn a circle on the floor with a black powder that Xander suspected to be crushed beetles, and she was now drawing a pentagram inside it. Xander was placing candles on the points of the pentagram as she went.

When they were done, Indi sat in the centre of her pentagram and crossed her legs.

"When I close my eyes, light all the candles. Start with the one in front of me and then light the one to the left of it." She told Xander.

"Your left or my left?" He interrupted.

"Your left." She sighed. "Then keep lighting the one to the left of the one you've just lit until they're all lit."

"O.K., so I just go round in a clockwise direction." Xander nodded. "What do I do when that's done?"

Indi breathed in deeply and closed her eyes to relax herself.

"Stand back." She said. Then she opened her eyes and began to chant:

'_Powers That Be, you show me the future._

_A great gift that is my destiny.'_

She closed her eyes and nodded for Xander to start lighting the candles. He set about doing so. Indi continued:

_'I call upon you to show me_

_Everything that once was shown._

_Lend me the strength and magick_

_To open the portal and see.'_

Xander had finished lighting the candles and stood back as Indi had told him to. He had noticed as she chanted that her voice was changing, as though it was coming from something deep within her. It was enchanting. As he watched her he also saw that she was becoming more tense, as though anticipating a terrible thing, but she was also strengthening. Xander watched with amazement as the power from the candles was gradually sucked into Indi, helping her to fortify herself. The flames began to die down as they lost their power, their eerie glow beginning to disappear. Indi finished her chant and the candles went out completely. Xander peered through the gloom to see Indi brace herself and realised that this was going to hurt her a lot. He was suddenly very scared for her, and then for himself when she opened her eyes again, revealing them to be completely white, like two big cataracts. It wasn't her eyes that scared Xander; it was the fact that they were burning dangerously with a bulging electric blue fire. That was when the light exploded from them and filled the room with its brilliance.

Indi could feel the magickal power from the candles being drawn to her. She was glad, as she'd need that power if she was going to withstand the agony of all those visions at once. She tensed at the thought of the overwhelming pain she was about to experience. Even she couldn't imagine what it would be like, and she really hoped that the vampire in her could heal fast enough for her to survive.

She finished her chant and absorbed the candle's last drop of power. Almost instantly she could feel magick pulsing through her, and her head had begun throbbing, especially behind her eyes.

'Why do I do this to myself?' she thought before a surge of magick caught her unawares and caused her to open her eyes.

The pain in Indi's head was becoming more acute, until she almost passed out. She felt like her eyes were about to explode - an unfortunately familiar feeling for Indi. She couldn't see Xander or her room; all she could see was a blue fire burning before her eyes. Then, it was literally burning, sending a whole new pain crashing into her senses, before every vision ever shown to her burst from her eyes, and all the pain she'd felt worsened a hundred times over.

Pictures flitted around the room, zooming past before Indi could see them properly. She tried to focus but her head felt like it was about to collapse like an egg in a vice, which it probably was. She could feel consciousness slipping away and desperately reached out with her mind for the first image that flitted past. It was the first vision she ever had - her death. Quickly she let it go, it wasn't one she wanted to see again. She knew that she had to find another vision, but she was fading fast. Her body couldn't take the pain, and eventually neither could her mind, so she let go completely and passed out, not sure if she'd wake up again.

Xander looked on as the light from Indi's eyes broke into hundreds of little pictures. They were whizzing around the circle really fast and he wondered how she could see them, if at all. Then one picture stopped just before her face. Xander realised with a chill that the picture was showing Indi having her guts sucked out by a big ugly bug. A wave of sympathy waved over him, and he was so busy feeling sorry for her that he didn't notice all the visions suddenly pile back into her eyes. Also, the power was sucked back into the candles and the flames were lit again. Xander snapped into action when Indi let out a small groan and slumped to the floor, though he managed to catch her in time. He was distressed at how weak and frail she was felt in his arms, but all he could do was gently lay her on her bed and clear up the pentagram and candles on the floor.

xoxoxoxox

There are more chapters coming, I hope. They're written, I just have to load them up onto the computer. I have to type it all up as it was originally written in a notepad. I wrote it during class. I know, tut tut. By the way, am I right in spelling magick like that? Is it some more traditional way or something?


	3. An Illicit Affair?

**Hello! I took a while with this chapter because my sister downloaded something off the net and screwed the computer up, and because I was too lazy to do it beforehand. The more and more I read this story through the more I convince myself it sucks, but I took so long to write it and type it up that I have no choice but to keep posting it on here for anyone who cares. Thank you to everyone who reviewed - especially those people who don't know me, because you haven't read this before and it's nice that stranger have read my work. I will now reply to them.**

**ms trick: Thank you for a) reading this and not saying it sucked, and b) for clearing up how Wiccans spell magick and what a Mary Sue is.**

**marakins: Thank you honey for your kind words. And no, the actual story isn't shorter, you have only read the first two chapters. By the way, I know your secret identity too. Seriously, I think you should introduce yourself as Marakins. It suits you. Ha ha ha! It went poof! (private joke)**

**Anyway, on with chapter 3. Enjoy, or if not then please don't yell at me. It's not my fault!**

A day later Indi came to and found her mother at her bedside praying frantically.

"Mom"

Erica's head snapped up to face her daughter. "Oh my baby! Bless you, you're with us again"

"How long have I been out"

"A day now sweetheart. That Alexander told me that you just went out like a light. We were ever so scared."

"I'm all right mom. Xander and I were just...going over this really hard homework, and I was worrying about, like, fitting into...my new...English class at school. I guess it got too much and I just blacked out." Indi lied.

"That's strange." said her mom. "This 'Xander' as you call him, told me that you were rehearsing for a school play."

Indi groaned and silently cursed Xander.

"What were you really doing with that boy Indianna"

Indi opened her mouth and prepared to spin another web of lies, but she felt too weak, so she shut her mouth again.

"Indi." her mother shrilled. "What were you and that boy doing" She spat the word 'boy' out as if it had a bitter taste. Indi knew what Erica was thinking, and she wondered if it was better her thinking that than it was her knowing the truth.

"Wait a minute" Indi cried as she realised that she was in her own bed. "How did you get in my room"

"I walked through the door. You were calling for me in your sleep. Now stop changing the subject" Erica snapped.

Indi realised that that counted as an invitation and therefore broke her spell. Panic seized her as she remembered all the weapons and Wiccan paraphernalia that decorated her bedroom. That panic subsided when she saw that it had all disappeared. Xander must have hidden it before he left. Indi took back her cursing.

Erica sighed when she didn't receive an answer. "Fine! Don't answer me! Your silence tells me of your guilt. You were engaging in un-holy activity with that boy, outside of marriage"

"Mom." Indi groaned, feeling more and more drowsy by the second.

"Enough" Erica interrupted. "I suppose if I go into this cupboard I'll find something to confirm my suspicions"

Indi sat bolt upright when her mother went towards the cupboard. She had no doubt that was where Xander had hidden her effects. There was nothing for it, another lie had to be forced past Indi's lips.

"Mom! Stop! I confess, I slept with Xander."

"Well, you regain your strength then come downstairs. Your father and I will want to talk with you." Erica sniffed, tears of dismay running down her cheeks. Disappointment was flowing from her like the tears, and her gaze hurt Indi more than any monster had ever done.

"There's so much pressure on teenagers to have sex now, it was so hard for me to resist temptation this long as it is. So I...I slept with Xander. Afterwards I felt so guilty because I'd defied my parents and my God, and I was so angry with myself for giving into temptation. I was also really scared that the Lord might smite me, and I started hyperventilating and before I knew it everything was black." Indi babbled. She sat before her parents with as serious a face as she could muster. She tried not to betray her lie in her eyes, and she smothered fits of giggles whenever she mentioned sleeping with Xander. The whole thing was so ridiculous it was surreal, but it was better than her parents knowing what she was, who she truly was. That was her worst nightmare. She hated lying to them, but it was necessary.

"Well, you seemed to be plagued by nightmares the whole time you were out, so I guess that was your guilty conscience giving you a hard time, and it seemed punishment enough. You're still going to be grounded until you're married, though." said her father. Her mother sat there nodding.

"That sounds fair." Indi sighed. She would have to sneak out every time she helped Buffy patrol, but apart from that being grounded wasn't too much of a problem.

"You may go to your room." Erica instructed. Indi did as she was told.

**I KNOW! It's so cheesy! I'm cringing myself here. Oh well, maybe the next chapter will make up for it. But you cannot read the next one until you review this one, because I like getting e-mails saying 'You have a review', and unless you review I have to get my friends to review it and soon their eyeballs will melt from the radiation, so review for their sake, please?**


	4. And So All Is Revealed

Hello! I've updated again! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, because you made me smile everytime I got e-mail. I'm going to try to get all this up as soon as possible so that I can concetrate on my Mummy fanfic coming up, just in case you cared. So there you go.

Review replies : marakins: America! You really didn't have to worry, I don't think they would have cencored out the word America, even if they did censor it. Thank you for your loyal reviewing honey, and don't worry about the man in the green car. We keep missing him now because we're late, remember? I'm glad I managed to write a chapter that you could follow. I'm also glad you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing, there's only this chapter and another one after that. Your eyeballs should be safe, for now...

Lady Nierwen: Look! I updated! Thank you for saying that. Considering the standard of your work that means a lot to me. And thank you for the name suggestions. Very very very helpful. Thank you also for reviewing (lol to you too!), and I hope my reviews made you a happy little british chick too.

Mwaha, on with the story.

* * *

"May I ask why you told your parents we had sex" Xander asked once Indi had finished explaining.

"I've already told you that. If I hadn't 'confessed' then my mom would have found all my witchy stuff and things would have been much worse."

"Yes but there are many other things you could have told her, such as 'We were practicing kissing.' or 'We were planning your surprise birthday party.' Are you getting the point"

"I know, it was a stupid thing to do, but I panicked! I am sorry you know."

"Well, let's get back to what you were doing." Giles said. "Did you find anything of use"

"Sorry, no. The pressure in my head was so immense that I only managed to grasp one past vision and it had nothing to do with now." Indi answered apologetically.

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Well, we're back to square one. Buffy, can you patrol tonight"

"Sure. I might even check Willy's and see if he's heard anything."

"I'll go with Buffy. I need to kick some vampire butt to soothe my nerves." Indi offered.

"All right. Willow, Xander and I will see if we've overlooked any clue, any prophecy." Giles yawned. They'd been checking that the night before until the small hours and it was showing on the librarian.

"More research." Willow chirped. "O.K., I can do that."

"Man, I hope we get somewhere soon, before this 'big bad' comes." Xander said, stretching. There was a grim nod of agreement from everyone else.

Indi had successfully climbed from her window with various weaponry clasped to her belt. Despite her sharpened senses, she wasn't aware that her parents were following her. They'd expected her to sneak out and were planning on following her to see where she was going. The weaponry had confused them, but they pressed on.

10 minutes later Indi had jogged to Willy's Bar where Buffy was waiting.

"Successful sneaking." she laughed, still blissfully unaware that she had been followed.

"Cool. Now let's go beat up a bartender, then we can hit the graveyards." said Buffy. So they went in, but they didn't beat up a bartender, because the bartender was already beaten up.

"Willy, what happened" Buffy demanded. Indi looked around at the bar. It was smashed up and splashed with blood, much like Willy.

"A group of vampire - bigger and uglier than usual - they came in and they ordered everybody out. No one argued 'coz they were spooked by these symbols carved on these guy's foreheads. I didn't recognise it, but most of my customers did and scrammed real quick. The vamps growl at me and say 'You've been dealing on the wrong side of Finn Miller.' This is the point where I get real worried because Finn Miller is a very powerful guy, like the vampire equivalent of the Mafia. He's real tough, got a huge following. You never cross him, unless you've got a death wish." Willy rambled. He was bleeding from his nose and was constantly wiping it.

"That must be the 'big bad' the Watcher's Council warned us about." Buffy whispered.

"Must be pretty big and bad for the Council to be afraid of telling us." Indi mused.

"He can't be that powerful, I haven't heard of him." Buffy said.

"Oh, you wouldn't have done." Willy stammered. "It's well known that if you set a Slayer on Finn Miller's trail then not only does the girl get killed but you do too, whether you're a Watcher or a lowly bartender." Willy's ribs were broken, causing him to wince in pain whenever he breathed in. Indi sympathised a great deal.

Indi's parents at this point were stationed outside listening. They were inevitably horrified, if not in denial. Unsure if the glass was muffling what they were hearing, the two crept inside and hid behind an upturned table to hear better.

"Willy, do you think you could draw the symbol for me? It might help us figure out what we're up against." Indi asked. She was rummaging through her bag in search of some herbal remedies to help Willy heal from his injuries quicker.

"I don't need to, they carved it into the bar top." he sniffed. "I'd just shelled out for a brand new one too."

Buffy got up and examined the symbol. "Indi, you'd better look at this." she called. Indi came and scrutinised the carving for a few seconds before she finally identified it.

"It's Egyptian. It means 'Apocalypse'."

"Cheerful." Buffy chirped sarcastically.

"Yeah." Indi agreed. "Considering the Watcher's Council warned you to be on your guard, and we have a full moon coming up, I'm guessing Finn Miller is planning to perform a ritual to open the Hellmouth."

"That's all? We've stopped countless attempts at opening the Hellmouth" Buffy scoffed.

Indi looked at her gravely. "The Council's never been afraid of previous attempts." she pointed out.

Buffy sighed. "Well, we'll just have to kill this Finn Miller before the full moon."

"Not if he kills you first." said a gruff snarling voice. Buffy and Indi whirled round to see three very big vampires standing in the doorway. Each had the Egyptian symbol carved onto their foreheads, but the guy in the middle had it carved onto his gouged-out eyes too. He was the one who had spoken.

"You've done well to discover this much, but you will die before you can learn anymore." said the eyeless vampire. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Finn Miller."

"Well, duh" said Buffy, tightening the grip on her stake.

Willy suddenly sprang to life, stammering his apologies. "Hey, Mr Miller! I-I didn't mean to t-to spill the beans ya know. The witch, she put a spell on me, I..."

"Quiet" Finn snapped, interrupting Willy. "I know what happened, and you'll be punished." He snapped his fingers and the other two vampires advanced towards Willy. Buffy lunged for the one on the left. Indi lunged for the one on the right. Within seconds they were dust.

Though Finn Miller couldn't see what had happened, Indi knew he had heard the chilling sound of the vampires turning to dust. Even if he hadn't heard it, he would have smelled the dust - it was the putrid smell of years of delayed decay. Indi was trying to fan it from her nostrils when she picked up a new scent all together - fear. She knew for a fact that it wasn't Willy as he'd passed out when Finn's goons had started towards him. Who was afraid if not Willy?

Now that Indi had been alerted to the smell of fear, she could smell another familiar odour coming from the same direction. It was her mother's perfume. She'd finally been alerted to her parent's presence. Unfortunately, so had Finn Miller. Quicker than Indi or Buffy could realise, Finn stomped over to Mr and Mrs Stokesbridge's hiding place and picked them up by their throats.

"Mmm." he mumbled. "Lunch"

Indi's eyes widened at the thought of her parents suffering the same fate as she had done. She snapped into action and hurled a stake with all her might at Finn Miller. It was aimed to hit him from behind, right in the heart. Just one more second and Finn would be no more. However, in that second he dropped Erica and Stanley, spun around and caught the stake between the palms of his hands. He snarled and flung it back so that Indi was the target, with pretty good aim for a blind guy. Indi quickly used magick to levitate the stake in the air and hold it there for a few seconds before letting it drop. Finn was going to be tougher than she thought.

Buffy launched herself at Finn whilst Indi rushed to her parent's sides. They stared at her in shock. She could only force a soothing smile.

Buffy, meanwhile, was throwing punch after punch at Miller. Left hook, right hook, jab after jab. He blocked every one. She tried to catch him with a spinning kick but he caught her foot and threw her across the room. She thumped her head against the far wall and everything went black.

"So, friend of Slayer. You slaughter my henchmen, I knock your friend unconscious. Now it is just us two vampires and the snacks over there." Finn said, mocking Indi. "Don't look so shocked, friend of Slayer. I know you are a vampire because I can smell it on you."

"You know I can finish you with one simple spell." Indi threatened as she stood to meet him.

"Ha! I have seen every hex, enchantment and incantation. There is not one spell that I cannot evade, young witch. You have no choice but to fight me." Finn laughed.

Indi pointedly fastened her stake to her belt. "I am not foolish enough to do that. If Buffy was no physical match for you, then neither am I. There is one spell I have that you will not be familiar with, you unsighted worm, and I'm going to use it. It's a spell I made up that brings forth a form of sunlight, a very difficult thing for a blind man to dodge."

"Ha! You would destroy yourself also with sunlight. You are bluffing"

Indi smirked as she held her hand out in front of her. "Am I" She closed her eyes.

A small light appeared, like a firefly, and hovered above the centre of her open palm. Indi could feel the tingle of its heat as it fought to penetrate her sun-block spell. Slowly, the light grew to the size of a tennis ball, and tiny flames could be seen. It was beginning to look like a mini sun, and though Indi was so far unaffected, its rays of light were already sizzling their way through Finn Miller. Still, it grew, to the size of a basketball. Pieces of charred flesh were peeling off of Finn. Indi grinned as she watched her foe squirm.

"This is as big as I can make it without incantation. I could just leave it like this and burn you to dust, layer by layer."

"Why do you not also burn? You are a vampire, like me, I can smell it! Does your soul protect you from the sun" Finn spluttered.

"You'll never know, scar face." Indi spat. She let the min sun burn a while longer before she became bored. "O.K., this is taking too long. I have a huge biology test tomorrow, so I'm gonna be kind and speed this whole process up."

"You have little patience for an immortal, witch." Finn grunted, buying himself time. Unfortunately for him, Indi wasn't selling. Instead, she began to chant out loud what she had been saying in her head for the past five minutes:

_'Fire, fire, burning bright._

_Destroying things within your might._

_Give no mercy, be not kind._

_Burn much brighter, doom and bind.'_

Almost instantly the star doubled in size and the bar was filled with a powerful sunlight. It was fighting through Indi's sun-block spell and her hand with which she held the sun was turning pink. Finn was beyond turning pink and burst into flames. There was nothing left of him by the time Indi broke her spell and the sun disappeared. Indi quickly held her burnt hand under her arm, breathing in through her teeth.

"Indi, honey" Stanley whispered as he helped his wife to her feet.

"Yes dad"

"Why did that man call you a vampire? Why did he call you a witch? Why didn't you correct him"

Indi hung her head and let out a long, deep sigh. "Mom, dad. I will explain, but right now I have to check if Buffy's O.k."

"We'll be at home waiting." Erica said, her voice trembling and her hand reaching for her prayer beads.

"I won't be coming straight home. I have to stop off at the school library and tell a few people they can go home."

"Then we'll wait there."

Erica and Stanley then turned and hobbled out the door, still in shock. Indi watched them leave and sunk to her knees, sobbing. She was so relieved that the truth had finally come out, but her parents' fear-stricken faces terrified her. People do terrible things when they're afraid, and Indi knew that all too well. O the other side of the bar, Buffy stirred as she came to. Slowly, she rose and walked over to comfort her friend, un-sure of what had happened.

* * *

I know. WHy would her parents follow her rather than just drag her back inside? I don't know. They're peculiar people, okay? Still, maybe that makes sense to you. Gah! I hate this story!

REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie! (Hey, it works on me)


	5. The Ultimate Rejection

**Haha! It's the last chapter! I'm almost done, hoorah!**

"I appreciate that Indi desperately didn't want her parents to know about the whole 'I-drink-blood-to-survive' thing, but if they did find out then they'd only make an enemy out of her, whereas, by thinking we had sex they're gonna make an enemy of her and me, me especially."

"Xander, just be appreciative of the fact that someone's implied you are capable of being attractive enough to have sex." Cordelia snapped. She'd been drafted in to help with the research and was as anti-everybody as usual.

"Have I mentioned I don't like you, O Bane of My Life?" Xander retorted.

"All I'm saying is...oh you're not even worth the explanation."

"You're such a spiteful person."

"Right!" shouted Giles. "I'm calling time!" Calming down, he stood up and rubbed his temples. "We must have checked every book, every scroll, every scrap of paper in this place and there is nothing that appears to be of any remote use! Of course, it would help if we had some clues, but there should at least be some recorded prophecy for this moment in time. There always is!"

"Maybe no one foresaw what's gonna happen? Maybe it's an event outside of destiny?" Willow yawned, closing the dusty book she had been pouring over for the past hour.

"I think you're looking for Finn Miller." said Erica. Four pairs of eyes turned to meet her and Stanley at the library entrance. "We followed Indi to a place called Willy's Bar. Finn Miller turned up and knocked Buffy unconscious, and Indi destroyed him with a mini-sun."

"Mrs Stokesbridge, you witnessed these events?" Giles asked her softly. She nodded.

"You must be pretty shocked." Willow said. Erica nodded again.

"At least you don't hate me anymore, right?" Xander grinned. Willow slapped him across the back of the head for being so insensitive.

"Finn Miller. That rings a bell." Giles mused. "Ah, yes. Vampire with eyes gouged out and the Egyptian for 'Apocalypse' carved onto him and his large band of followers. Everyone's scared of him, even the Watcher's Council."

"Well, he's dead now." Erica sighed.

"What? The 'big bad' you're all worried about has already been dealt with? One spell and, boom! Gone! Why can't all your 'big bads' be this simple?" Cordelia shrieked as she stomped out of the library. As she left, Buffy and Indi walked in.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. I guess it's explaining time." Indi gulped.

"O.K. On my 5th birthday I found out that I'd been given the power to see visions of the future by The Powers That Be. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you thinking I was crazy, or some Holy Prodigy, because I'm not. I was just some mortal who was chosen to be a help to Buffy. Then in High School I got into Wiccan magick, because I thought I'd be good at it, which I was. So I tried out simple spells, and harder spells, and I made my own up. One night I was in a graveyard under a full moon, trying to do a spell that would use the moon's power to protect my fair skin from the sun. I'd just spiritually purified the area within my protective circle and had begun the spell, when a vampire came and bit me, and made me drink from him, and then I woke up a couple of days later as a vampire. I later learned that my purification spell had cleansed me and made my soul that much more determined to hold on and battle the demon. That's why I still have a soul. I also learned that I'd completed enough of the sun-block spell to prevent the sun from burning me to dust. I think that's everything, I'm not sure, I could have left something out."

Indi's parents stared at her. Her father hadn't said a thing since leaving Willy's. Her mother had stammered a few prayers. Now they both shared a silence so intense that even Buffy felt uncomfortable.

"Indi." Erica sighed, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"  
"You have lied to us almost your whole life. You claim to have been given visions by someone other than our Holy Father. You have secretly practised Wiccan magick and worshipped false idols, possibly Satan."  
"Mom, I haven't worshipped anyone, just borrowed strength in rituals."

"Don't interrupt me. Now, on top of all that you are a vampire. A member of the walking dead. A creature so unholy that a crucifix will burn it's very skin!"

"I may be a vampire, but I am not a monster. I have never taken a human life, only killed demons and other vampires. I get my blood from the butcher's shop."

"You are not our daughter."

"Mom!"  
"Our daughter is gone. She's been gone since that full moon when a vampire feasted upon her."  
"Mom, listen to me!"

"Consider this our official disownment of you."

"Mom!" Indi cried. She looked desperately at her father. "Dad? Do you feel like this?"

Stanley looked into Indi's eyes, then looked right through her as though she wasn't there. He took his wife's trembling hand and led her home.

"Indi, I'm so sorry." Giles mumbled, awkwardly putting his arm around her.

"So am I." Indi sniffed, and then she ran out of the library.

"This looks...cosy." said Buffy, stepping across the room.

"Hey!" Look! Cockroaches! Now you don't have to get a pet!" called Xander. No one laughed at his joke.

"How are you going to pay for the rent?" Willow asked.

"I don't know." sighed Indi. "I guess I could hex the landlord into thinking I've already paid him, or I could turn that frying pan into gold."

"This is awful. You shouldn't have to live in a hotel! You can come and stay with me, I'm sure my mom would let you." Buffy offered.

"No thanks Buff. I'm all right. Stop worrying; you're all more concerned than I am! I've been standing on my own two feet all my life, this is no problem."  
"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Thanks for helping me with my stuff, guys. I'll see you at school."

Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles all hugged Indi goodbye and left gloomily. She was more alone than she'd ever been, but she'd never felt so wanted. Even before her parents dis-owned her the Scoobies were her true family. She'd been a fool to believe otherwise, to believe that the real Indi was ever a true part of her biological family. No, she belonged in the hotel, alone but not lonely. That was her, the genuine Indianna Stokesbridge. She wasn't even a Stokesbridge anymore, and never had she felt so liberated. The lies and the secrets had all gone away.

The End.

**Did you like the way I finished? If anything you must read the end. It's my favoutirte part. I wanted to really make it obvious that the Scoobies were more of a family to Indi than the Stokebridges had ever been, and i wanted to alienate her even further because I'm cruel. Do you think I pulled it off? Please review. Please please please, because I love reviews and they give me such joy. **

**Yay! Reviews! I love you!**

**Marakins: Hey there. Much cookies for you, you crazy little thing! I must say here and now, you _must _watch Buffy, because yes, Xander is hot, but I cannot put him with Indi because he is meant for Cordelia, and later Anya. And no, Cordelia is _not_ like Emma, because Cordelia is narcisistic and shallow. Emma is just Emma. And it wasn't up to me to start Xanders name with and 'X', oh dear. I should have put some disclaimers up. Anyhoo, there most definately will be a sequel, but after some LOTR stories. Don't worry, Indi does get some lovey dovey, so don't panic. So take your cookie and watch my boxsets so that you know what I'm writing about.**

**Marakins Hello again. Hey! Double reviews! You may have another cookie. What do you mean you're surprised Fingers didn't walk into the bar? Fingers wouldn't last a second in Sunnydale. He's a musician, not a vampire-fighting-person. Plus, he must forever stay in Britain with me so that I can finish that story figure out what Fingers' real name is, swap names around for legal purposes, and publish it! And Finn Miller is _so _not the most evil-y feared guy in the universe. He's just a jumped up vampire mafia guy. Did I overrate his character a bit too much? Gah! Don't know. By the way honey, you must stop referring to Indi as me. She isn't me, she's a vampire-witchy-vision-person in the world of Buffy which is not this world, though I may disappear into it now and then. Clear? Good. Watch more Buffy, or surf the Buffy sites so that you know what I'm writing about. Bye bye now.**

**Saggit: You're not being cruel at all. You're merely pointing out what I have realised myself since I first put this story up. You're right, she's a total mary sue. I'm sorry. It was my first ever fanfic - I didn't know any better. I'm slowly weaning myself off OCs right now, this story is just here so that I can remind myself of what I should never do again. Thank you for reviewing and for being so direct. It's comments like yours that are helping me become a better writer.**


End file.
